Pertemuan yang Berbuah Manis
by airi rizka3
Summary: Daichi akhirnya diterima di Universitas Karasuno, Universitas yang menjadi incarannya sejak dia masih duduk di bangku SMP. Mulanya dia mengalami kesulitan, pada akhirnya dia mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan barunya sebagai mahasiswa. Saat dia mulai merasa terbiasa, dia tidak sengaja menemukan jalan yang asing bagi dirinya. Yaitu jalan cinta.


Karakter bukan milik si penulis cerita ini~

Penulis cuma minjem karakter saja.

Karena cuma pinjam karakter jadi ada beberapa karakter tambahan dengan nama ala kadarnya.

Cerita ini mengambil background yang berbeda dengan anime atau manga dari Haikyuu, jadi jangan dibandingkan dengan cerita aslinya.

Beberapa karakter ada yang gendernya dirubah demi kelancaran penulisan

Jika ada kekurangan mohon beri kritik atau saran

Catatan:

Daichi = cowok

Suga = cewek

Asahi = cowok

* * *

Daichi berjalan dengan langkah tegap ke depan gerbang dengan pahatan bertuliskan Universitas Karasuno. Universitas Karasuno adalah universitas yang sangat ingin dia masuki semenjak SMP, dan di sinilah dia, berdiri di depan gerbang universitas yang sangat ingin dia masuki dari dulu dengan mengantongi status sebagai mahasiswa Universitas Karasuno jurusan teknik mesin.

Awal-awal dia menjadi mahasiswa, dia merasa sangat asing dengan suasana dan jadwalnya. Kalau dulu saat dia masih menjadi siswa SMA, dia hanya perlu mengikuti jadwal yang sudah ditetapkan dari pihak sekolah, sementara sekarang dia harus menyusun jadwalnya sendiri. Bahkan dia harus memilih salah satu diantara empat dosen dengan mata yang kuliah sama.

Setelah beberapa bulan berjalan, Daichi pun berhasil menemukan ritme jalannya, walau di awal-awal dia agak terseok-seok untuk mengikuti kehidupan sebagai mahasiswa. Dia berhasil mendapatkan banyak teman yang satu jurusan dengannya atau yang satu mata kuliah tapi beda jurusan. Salah satunya bernama Asahi.

Saat pertama kali Daichi melihat Asahi di mata kuliah pendidikan dan kewarganegaraan, dia mengira kalau Asahi itu mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang nakal. Selain badannya yang besar dan wajahnya yang terkesan tua dan nakal ditambah dengan rumor-rumor jelek tentang dirinya membuat Daichi percaya kalau Asahi bukanlah orang baik. Tapi semuanya berubah saat dia harus satu kelompok saat membuat tugas dengan Asahi. Awalnya dia kaget saat mengetahui kalau Asahi itu sama-sama mahasiswa baru sama seperti dirinya. Dan yang membuat Daichi sangat kaget adalah karakter Asahi yang sangat beda dengan rumor atau perawakannya. Ternyata dia memiliki hati yang sensitif dan penakut. Sama sekali berbeda dengan rumor yang sering beredar selama ini. Meski penakut, dia berani menghadapi orang-orang yang ingin menyakiti temannya. Itulah yang membuat Daichi menghormatinya. Bukan karena penampilannya melainkan karena keberaniannya menerima kelemahannya.

Setelah liburan semester satu berakhir, tibalah awal semester baru. Di semester dua, Daichi bertemu dengan orang yang berhasil menarik minatnya. Saat itu seperti biasa, Daichi bingung memilih dosen mata kuliah yang akan diambilnya.

"Apa aku ambil saja kuliahnya bu Tatik ya?" kata Daichi di depan papan informasi yang menempel daftar mata kuliah dan dosen yang mengampu. Di mata kuliah bahasa Indonesia terdapat empat dosen pengampu. Daichi sudah mengenal dua dosen pengampu mata kuliah tersebut dari cerita kakak angkatan. Tapi dia tidak tahu dengan dua lainnya.

"Lebih baik ambil mata kuliah pak Tono saja. Walau dia profesor, tugas yang diberikan lebih sedikit dari ke tiga dosen lainnya. Selain itu, mendapatkan nilainya juga lebih mudah daripada bu tatik," kata seorang perempuan dengan rambut pendek berwarna abu-abu yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jika mau ambil mata kuliahnya bu Tatik juga tidak apa. Kuliahnya katanya asyik. Cuma nilainya agak susah," lanjutnya lalu tersenyum lebar ke arah Daichi.

"Wah, sudah jam segini. Aku harus pergi. Dadah," kata perempuan itu kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Daichi yang terbengong-bengong karenanya.

"Perempuan aneh," kata Daichi saat perempuan tersebut sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Di hari saat mata kuliah bahasa Indonesia dimulai, Daichi memilih tempat duduk yang agak belakang. Awalnya dia tidak menghiraukan orang yang duduk disampingnya sampai orang itu berkata, "Kukira kamu tidak akan memilih kelas ini."

Daichi menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dia masih ingat dengan penampakan si pemilik suara tersebut. Orang itu berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu yang dipotong pendek dengan poni membelah tengah. Ke dua matanya berwarna coklat muda. Daichi baru tahu kalau perempuan tersebut ternyata memiliki tahi lalat di bawah mata kirinya.

"Namaku Sugawara Koshi. Orang-orang sering memanggilku Suga," kata perempuan tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sawamura Daichi. Panggil saja Daichi," balas Daichi.

"Salam kenal ya," kata Suga sambil tersenyum lebar. Daichi yang melihat senyuman di wajah Suga sekilas menganggapnya manis. Sadar dengan apa yang barusan dia pikirkan, Daichi berusaha membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut.

"Darimana kamu tahu kalau kelasnya pak Tono itu enak?" tanya Daichi.

"Dari kakak-kakak tingkat akhir. Mereka cerita kalau pak Tono itu enak, tapi tidak banyak kakak kelas yang tahu karena kesibukannya mengambil gelar profesor. Yang tahu kelas pak Tono itu enak hanya kakak kelas yang sedang sibuk skripsi," jelas Suga panjang lebar.

"Hebat. Bisa kenal dengan kakak kelas tingkat akhir sampai mendapat info-info yang cuma kakak kelas tingkat akhir yang tahu," puji Daichi kagum.

Suga tertawa mendengarnya, "Hahaha, itu bukan hal yang harus dikagumi. Kebetulan kenal saja."

"Aku saja sampai sekarang baru kenal kakak kelas cuma beberapa saja dan itu bisa dihitung dengan jari."

Suga hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Sayangnya obrolan mereka harus berhenti karena dosen mereka sudah memasuki ruangan.

Sesudah kuliah selesai, Suga berseru, "Aku lapaaar!" sambil merentangkan ke dua tangannya ke atas. Sementara itu, Daichi sibuk memasukkan buku dan pulpennya ke dalam tas.

"Habis ini, apa kamu ada kelas?" tanya Suga ke Daichi.

"Nggak," jawab Daichi singkat.

"Kalau acara? Ada?" tanya Suga lagi.

"Juga tidak ada."

Jawaban terakhir Daichi entah kenapa membuat mata Suga berbinar-binar.

"Hei, Daichi. Maukah kamu ikut ke suatu tempat denganku?" tanya Suga dengan penuh semangat.

"Ke suatu… tempat?" Daichi sedikit ragu saat mendengar ajakan Suga.

"Benar sekali," seperti menyadari sesuatu, Suga menambahkan, "Ah, tenang saja. Bukan tempat yang aneh-aneh kok."

"Boleh. Lagipula aku juga lagi bosan di kosan."

Jawaban Daichi membuat Suga berseru, "Horeee!"

"Di sini?" tanya Daichi, ragu dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Suga mengangguk. "Benar sekali," jawab Suga mantab.

"Ayo! Aku sudah lapar sekali," kata Suga sambil menggandeng tangan Daichi, menyeretnya untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Tempat yang Suga masuki adalah warteg yang dipenuhi dengan banyak laki-laki. Mulai dari bapak-bapak, om-om sampai mahasiswa. Mulai dari yang berpakaian rapi dan bagus sampai berpakaian ala kadarnya yang penting pakai baju.

"Kamu mau makan sekalian nggak?" tanya Suga.

Ditanya tiba-tiba seperti itu, tentu saja Daichi gelagapan, "He? Aku?"

Sebelum Daichi sempat menjawab, perutnya menjawab pertanyaan Suga duluan. Suga tertawa mendengarnya. Ke dua matanya langsung menyipit saat dia tertawa. Daichi yang melihatnya berpikiran kalau itu sangat manis.

"Bibi, ramesnya dua ya!" seru Suga dengan suara keras yang dijawab "iya" sama bibi pemilik warung.

"Minumnya apa mbak?" tanya bibi tersebut.

"Kamu mau minum apa?" tanya Suga.

"Teh hangat saja," jawab Daichi.

"Teh hangatnya satu sama es jeruknya satu ya Bi!" seru Suga dan langsung mendapat jawaban "iya" lagi.

"Apa kamu sering kemari?" tanya Daichi saat menunggu pesanan mereka berdua datang.

"Baru ke tiga kalinya ini," jawab Suga.

"Rames dua, es jeruk satu, teh hangat satu," kata seorang laki-laki yang membawa pesanan mereka di nampan berbentuk lingkaran yang besar.

"Terima kasih," jawab Daichi dan Suga bebarengan.

Saat melihat wajah bahagia Suga saat memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya, membuat Daichi ingin tertawa sendiri. Untung dia bisa menahannya.

Setelah menghabiskan pesanan mereka dan membayarnya, Suga dan Daichi keluar dari warung tersebut.

"Kenyang, kenyang," kata Suga dengan wajah sangat senang.

"Aku kaget kamu bisa makan di warteg," kata Daichi membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti perempuan yang jijik makan di warteg?" tanya Suga balik, membuat Daichi harus berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Suga.

"Bukan itu maksudku…" Daichi berhenti sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "Agak kaget saja, kamu bisa makan di tempat yang penuh dengan laki-laki begitu."

"Kalau sendirian sih nggak berani. Makanya aku mengajakmu," jawab Suga.

"Ah benar juga, nasi ramesnya menurutmu gimana tadi? Enak kan?" tanya Suga dengan mata berbinar-binar. Jelas sekali kalau dia ingin mendengar kata iya.

Daichi mengangguk, "Hm. Enak dan murah sekali tadi."

Suga semakin senang mendengar jawaban dari Daichi, "Benar kan!? Pokoknya makan di situ nggak bikin nyesel deh."

Daichi mengangguk, membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Suga.

"Sayangnya temanku yang kuajak ke sana, suka menolak. Pada dasarnya orangnya penakut sih, jadi dia tidak mau di sana. Katanya seram, padahal badannya besar. Orang itu memang badannya saja yang besar," gerutu si Suga.

Baru kali ini Daichi melihat Suga menggerutu dan itu adalah pemandangan yang termasuk langka.

"Apa temanmu yang mengajakmu makan di sana pertama kalinya?" tanya Daichi.

"Kakak kelas tingkat akhir yang mengajakku ke sana. Yang memberitahu kalau kelas pak Tono itu yang paling enak," jawab Suga.

"Kakak kelas?"

Suga mengangguk. "Dia orangnya sangat keren dan baik. Saat aku pertama kali ke sana dengannya kukira masakannya biasa saja. Ternyata rasanya enak!" seru Suga.

"Apa dia pacarmu ya?" tanya Daichi penasaran.

"Bukan. Kak Wildan bukan pacarku. Dia sudah punya pacar," jawab Suga yang terlihat jelas sekali tidak ingin melanjutkan topik tersebut, padahal Daichi merasa lega mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, untuk makul science kamu ambil kelasnya siapa?" tanya Suga mendadak mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Aku mengambil kelas bu Fera," jawab Daichi.

"Wah kita satu kelas lagi kalau begitu," timpal Suga senang.

"Mohon bantuannya ya," kata Suga sambil meringis. Daichi mengangguk dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Daichi," kata Suga sebelum dia pulang.

"Sama-sama. Terima kasih juga sudah mengajakku ke tempat yang enak," balas Daichi.

"Ah iya, aku hamper lupa. Nomor hpmu berapa?" tanya Suga seraya mengeluarkan hpnya dari dalam tasnya.

Daichi memberitahukan nomor hpnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, hpnya Daichi berbunyi.

"Oke, itu nomorku. Di simpan ya," kata Suga.

"Oke," jawab Daichi.

"Dadah!" seru Suga seraya melambaikan tangannya saat berlari menjauhi Daichi. Daichi juga melambaikan tangannya.

Di hari Sabtu siang, Daichi bosan karena tidak punya kegiatan untuk dilakukan. Setelah lama berpikir di dalam kamarnya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan ke kota S. Di kota S, dia masuk-keluar pertokoan. Mulai dari toko computer, mesin sampai toko baju. Dia berjalan tanpa tujuan, sampai akhirnya dia tiba-tiba menghentikan kakinya. Dia kaget dengan pemandangan di depan ke dua matanya. Dia melihat Suga yang menyeret tangannya Asahi ke arah sebuah toko baju. Daichi yang penasaran dengan hubungan mereka berdua, segera membuntuti mereka diam-diam.

Selama hamper seharian dia terus membuntuti Suga dan Asahi yang terlihat mesra sekali. Akhirnya Daichi pun memilih pulang karena dia sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Ternyata mereka berdua pacaran ya…" katanya sambil menatap langit sore hari.

Entah kenapa Daichi merasa hatinya sakit dan pulang dengan badan yang lemas.

Kuliah bahasa Inggris adalah kuliah di mana dia satu kelas dengan Asahi. Daichi terus menerus menghela napasnya saat teringat hari Sabtu kemarin. Helaannya semakin panjang saat dia melihat Asahi yang memasang wajah polosnya saat duduk di sebelah Daichi.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Asahi.

"Apa menurutmu, aku sedang baik-baik saja?" jawab Daichi dengan nada judes.

Asahi langsung terdiam mendengar jawabannya.

Pasti dia sedang ada masalah, batin Asahi.

Selama kuliah berlangsung, Asahi keringat dingin karena aura gelap Daichi yang terus ke luar.

Setelah kuliah selesai, Daichi memanggilnya, "Hoi, Asahi."

Asahi kaget saat dia mendengar Daichi memanggil namanya.

"I—iya?" jawabnya dengan rasa takut yang terlihat sekali.

"Kukira kamu itu orang baik, ternyata aku salah duga," kata Daichi dengan wajah marah sebelum meninggalkan Asahi yang terbengong-bengong mendengar perkataannya.

Di luar kelas, Daichi kaget saat menjumpai Suga yang berdiri diam seraya mendengarkan musik lewat earphone.

Daichi diam saja, sengaja tidak menyapanya.

"Daichi!" panggil Suga dengan suara keras.

Daichi menghentikan langkahnya saat mendnegar namanya dipanggil. Dia balikkan tubuhnya dan terkejut melihat wajah bahagianya Suga.

"Ah, Suga. Ada apa?"

"Apa hari ini kamu ada acara?" tanya Suga dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Maaf. Hari ini aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain," jawab Daichi bohong. Sebetulnya dia hari ini tidak ada acara.

"Begitu ya…" kata Suga sambil memasang wajah sedih.

"A—aku pergi dulu ya," kata Daichi kemudian dia meninggalkan Sudag begitu saja. Dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa melawan apa yang diinginkan Suga jika dia terus berada di sana. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dulu sering dia dan Suga lakukan.

Daichi menghentikan langkahnya saat dia teringat wajah sedih Suga. "Apa dia masih sedih ya?" kata Daichi pada dirinya sendiri.

Plak! Daichi memukul ke dua pipinya sendiri seraya berkata dalam hati, Sadarlah Daichi! Suga sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Dan cowoknya adalah temanku sendiri. Aku harus kuat!

Dengan langkah tegap, Daichi pun melangkah pulang menuju ke rumahnya.

Sudah hamper seminggu, Daichi berusaha menjauhi Suga. Semakin lama, niat Daichi menghindari Suga semakin terlihat dan itu membuat Suga kesal.

"Kamu mau kemana?!" seru Suga seraya menghadang Daichi dengan ke dua terentang.

"Suga, apa yang…"

Sebelum Daichi berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Suga berseru, "Apa kamu akan menghindariku lagi, hari ini?"

Langsung semua perhatian menuju ke arah mereka. Daichi yang ditatap oleh orang-orang tidak dikenalnya merasa tidak enak.

"A—aku…" Suga langsung mengambil langkah panjang untuk mendekati Daichi, sebelum Daichi sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa kamu terus menghindariku? Apa kamu membenciku?" tanya Suga dengan jarak antara Daichi yang hanya tinggal beberapa senti.

"Bu—bukan begitu," jawab Daichi gugup.

"Kalau bukan karena membenciku, lalu kenapa terus menghindariku?" Air mata Suga mulai jatuh satu per satu, tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk berkata dengan badan tegap menatap langsung ke kedua mata Daichi, "Jika—jika memang kamu membenciku, harusnya kamu mengatakannya langsung kepadaku. Jangan terus berusaha menghindariku seperti ini."

Daichi menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Semakin lama kerumunan orang yang melihat mereka semakin ramai.

"Su—Suga… tenanglah," pinta Daichi.

"Seandainya kamu bilang kalau kamu membenciku. Itu jauh lebih baik, daripada terus berusaha menghindariku," kata Suga dengan suara serak, sementara ke dua tangannya sibuk menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir dengan derasnya tanpa bisa dia bendung.

"Kenapa kamu melakukan ini padaku Daichi… hiks," lanjut Suga sambil terisak.

Daichi yang bingung harus melakukan apa, segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya Suga.

Suga terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Daichi, "Da—daichi…"

Lalu Daichi pun memaksanya untuk mengikuti ke mana Daichi melangkah.

Pokoknya kabur dari perhatian mereka dulu, batin Daichi yang dari wajah dan aura yang dia keluarkan sudah seperti akan melahap orang.

"Sudah tenang?" tanya Daichi yang duduk di samping Suga.

"Memang kenapa?" jawab Suga dengan nada judes.

"Harusnya kamu biarkan saja aku menangis di sana. Kenapa juga kamu harus membawaku ke sini?" protes Suga dengan wajah yang masih kelihatan kalau dia habis menangis.

"Apa kamu membawaku ke sini, karena kamu malu dilihat banyak orang ya?" lanjut Suga masih marah-marah.

Daichi hanya diam tidak menjawab. Jika dia menjawab alasan dia membawa ke taman belakang kampus adalah supaya tidak menjadi tontonan orang, Suga pasti akan mengamuk.

"Jika kamu sudah tenang, pulang lah dan istirahat lah," kata Daichi dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu? Bukankah kamu membenciku?" tanya Suga.

"Bukan begitu. Kamu salah paham," jawab Daichi.

Suga mendengus. "Aku? Salah paham? Dari sikapmu selama ini saja sudah terjawab kalau kamu membenciku."

Daichi mengehela napas, lalu berkata, "Aku sudah SMS Asahi. Sebentar lagi dia akan ke sini untuk mengantarmu pulang."

Suga yang geram setelah mendengar perkataan Daichi, berhasil membuat Daichi kebingungan.

"Jika memang membenciku, katakan saja langsung! Kenapa juga harus SMS si kambing pengecut untuk mengantarku! Aku juga bisa pulang sendiri!" protes Suga. "Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu," lanjut Suga kali ini dengan tatapan benci ke arah Daichi.

"Aku tidak membencimu," kata Daichi.

"Berhenti berbohong!" seru Suga dengan suara sangat keras. "Jika memang yang kamu inginkan adalah menjauh dariku. Baiklah. Akan kukabulkan keinginanmu," kata Suga seraya menatap Daichi dengan ekspresi penuh kebencian. Kemudian, melangkah pergi meninggalkan Daichi yang sebetulnya ingin menghadang kepergian Suga. Namun tidak bisa dilakukannya. Daichi kepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan amarah, sedih dan kecewa yang campur menjadi satu.

Baru beberapa langkah yang diambil Suga, Asahi datang dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Dia terkejut dan ketakutan saat melihat suasana antara Daichi dan Suga.

"A—apa yang terjadi?" tanya Asahi bingung.

Suga menatap Asahi sebentar, lalu meneruskan langkahnya untuk pergi menjauhi Daichi. Sementara Daichi tetap diam di tempatnya dengan ekspresi kesal sekaligus sedih.

Asahi yang melihat ekspresi ke duanya, bingung harus melakukan apa. Akhirnya dia memilih mengikuti Suga, karena Suga adalah seorang perempuan.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Daichi mendapat SMS dari Asahi. Isinya Asahi ingin supaya Daichi menemaninya di kos, karena hari ini dia sendirian di kos.

"Seberapa penakutnya sebetulnya ini orang," kata Daichi setelah membaca SMS Asahi. Daichi sebetulnya ingin tidak mengindahkan permohonannya Asahi. Tapi Asahi terus menerus SMS ke nomornya bahkan sampai menelepon nomor hpnya.

Daichi langsung menerima panggilan telepon dari Asahi dan langsung membentaknya, "Apa kamu tidak bisa berhenti menggangguku?!" dengan nada marah.

"Kumohon Daichi… temani aku… aku takut…" pinta Asahi dengan nada memelas dari seberang sana.

Daichi menghela napasnya, "Baiklah. Tunggu aku di sana," jawabnya kemudian.

"Benarkah? Apa kamu ingin aku menjemputmu?"

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula aku masih ingat letak kosmu," jawab Daichi.

"Oke," kata Asahi sebelum Daichi menutupnya.

Daichi segera bersiap-siap ke rumah Asahi. Tak lupa dia masukkan laptop ke dalam tasnya dan memakai jaket berwarna hitam bertuliskan Karasuno University di punggungnya sebelum dia berangkat. Dia kunci jendela lalu pintu kamarnya. Mengobrol sebentar diluar kamar dengan penghuni kos lainnya, lalu berangkat ke kosan Asahi.

Hal yang paling mengagetkan saat berada di kamar kos Asahi adalah masuknya Suga ke dalam kamar. Sebetulnya Suga masih berada di pintu, membeku saat dia melihat Daichi di dalam. Detik berikutnya dia langsung menutup pintu tersebut dan berlari dengan wajah marah mencari Asahi, si pemilik kamar.

"Oh Suga. Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Asahi dengan wajah polos.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini, katamu," kata Suga geram.

Dia cengkeram kerah Asahi lalu berseru, "Dasar kambing sialan! Kamu kan yang mengundang Daichi ke sini! Bukannya kamu sudah tahu kalau kami berdua itu sedang ada masalah! Aku kan sudah cerita kemarin apa kamu tidak mendengarkannya?!"

"Tenang Suga. Aku memang mengundang Daichi, karena dia kan juga temanku," kata Asahi berusaha menenangkan Suga.

Suga melepaskan kerah Asahi kemudian berseru, "Aku pulang."

"Apa kamu ingin membiarkan hal ini terus berlanjut?" tanya Asahi namun pertanyaan tersebut tidak dapat menghentikan langkah Suga.

"Daichi tidak membencimu," kata Asahi kemudian. Suga langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya ke arah Asahi.

"Darimana kamu tahu dia tidak membenciku?" tanya Suga seraya memasang ekspresi datar.

Ditanya begitu Asahi sebetulnya bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Apa dia mengatakan padamu kalau dia tidak membenciku?" tanya Suga lagi.

Asahi keringat dingin tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya Suga.

"Ka— kamu sendiri tahu darimana kalau Daichi membencimu? Apa dia mengatakannya pada langsung padamu?" tanya Asahi dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras di punggungnya tapi tetap berusaha memasang ekspresi biasa.

"Aku menanyakan padanya," jawab Suga. Aura gelap keluar dari tubuhnya membuat Asahi ingin berteriak.

"A—apa dia menjawab iya?" tanya Asahi masih berusaha bersikap biasa walau dia sangat ingin pergi dari sana detik ini juga.

Suga menggeleng, "Dia hanya diam."

"Daichi tidak mengatakan apa pun?" tanya Asahi lagi, tidak percaya dengan jawaban pertama yang diberikan Suga.

Suga menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sama sekali tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Dia hanya diam saja."

Asahi diam sebentar. Bagaikan air yang masuk ke tenggorokan yang sangat kering, harapan bahwa Suga dan Daichi masih dapat berbaikan, membuat Asahi senang dan lega. Dan perasaan tersebut terlihat jelas di wajahnya Asahi.

Suga yang terkejut melihat wajah Asahi, mencoba untuk bertanya kepada Asahi, "Asahi, kamu kena…"

Sayangnya kalimat Suga dipotong duluan oleh Asahi sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikannya.

"Ternyata..."

"Ternyata?" ulang Suga dengan tanda tanya dan wajah kebingungan.

Asahi menoleh ke arah Suga, kemudian dia tersenyum bahagia. Namun senyum itu langsung menghilang saat dia melihat ekspresi marah di wajah Suga.

Dengan tergesa Asahi menjelaskan apa yang dia pikirkan sebelum Suga mengamuk, "Kalian berdua itu ternyata cuma salah paham."

Suga yang mendengar perkataan Asahi, langsung bingung setengah mati. "Salah paham?" tanyanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Daichi itu tidak membencimu," jawab Asahi dengan ekspresi senang.

"Kamu pasti mengarangnya," tuduh Suga.

"Aku tidak mengarangnya!" seru Asahi. "Buktinya dia tidak bilang kalau dia membencimu. Dia hanya diam saja saat kamu bertanya apa dia membencimu atau tidak."

"Kamu memang naif sekali, Asahi," ejek Suga.

"Pantas sampai sekarang kamu tidak laku," tambahnya.

Kalimat Suga berhasil menusuk tepat dijantung Asahi.

"I—itu tidak ada hubungannya kan?" tanya Asahi dengan hati yang tercabik-cabik akibat perkataannya Suga.

"Yang pasti. Kita sekarang tahu kalau pertengkaran kalian bukan karena Daichi membencimu." Suga diam seribu bahasa. Dia mencoba mencerna kembali kejadian waktu itu.

"Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula, jika kamu minta maaf duluan," saran Asahi.

"Kenapa harus aku yang minta maaf duluan," gumam Suga.

"Karena ada kemungkinan Daichi juga tidak paham penyebab hubungan kalian retak," jawab Asahi seraya menepuk pundak Suga.

Berat hati rasanya bagi Suga untuk menerima saran yang diberikan Asahi, tapi jika dia tidak melakukannya, maka hubungannya dengan Daichi akan terus seperti ini selamanya. Dan Suga tidak menginginkannya.

Di kamar Asahi, Daichi sendirian. Dia kembali mengingat ekspresi yang ditinggalkan Suga saat melihat dirinya di kamar Asahi. Lalu ingatannya kembali ke hari Suga menatapnya penuh dengan kebencian.

"Aku ini kenapa ya?" tanya Daichi pada diri sendiri.

Tidak lama kemudian, suara pintu berbunyi dan Asahi muncul dibalik pintu.

"Apa sudah ketemu?" tanya Daichi berusaha bersikap normal seperti biasa. Dia sendiri merasa tidak enak, sudah tiba-tiba marah kepada Asahi yang tidak tahu apa-apa dengan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Yep. Ternyata dibawa sama kak Adit. Kakak kos yang tinggal di atas," jawab Asahi seraya menunjukkan kabel USB berwarna hitam. Dari balik punggung Asahi, terlihat Suga yang terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Daichi bingung harus bagaimana saat melihat Suga. Ingatannya di kejadian tempo hari kembali terngiang. Asahi yang terjebak suasana tidak enak yang dihasilkan mereka berdua berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan untuk mengusir suasana tidak enak tersebut.

"Oh iya, Daichi. Aku lupa bilang padamu kalau Suga juga ikut. Kamu tidak keberatan kan?" tanya Asahi.

"Te—tentu saja tidak apa-apa," jawab Daichi. Terlihat jelas kegugupannya. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." Bersikap normal, bersikap normal, batin Daichi.

Asahi mulai sibuk mengoperasikan agar TV-nya bisa menyambung ke PC-nya. Sementara Daichi dan Suga ditelan keheningan. Mereka berdua bingung harus berkata apa dan bersikap seperti apa. Bagi mereka berdua sekarang ini bersikap normal sudah termasuk misteri terbesar yang belum diketahui jawabannya.

"Beres," kata Asahi saat dia berhasil memunculkan film yang akan mereka bertiga tonton di layar TV-nya. Tentu saja keberhasilan Asahi diikuti dengan kelegaan Suga dan Daichi. Akhirnya mereka berdua bisa menghentikan keheningan yang menyesakkan dada ini.

Saat film yang mereka nonton baru main sekitar sepuluh menit, Asahi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan alasan ingin ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa detik setelah Asahi meninggalkan mereka berdua, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mereka berdua berusaha memfokuskan diri ke film tersebut. Tapi gagal.

"Maaf," kata mereka berdua serempak, lalu kaget sendiri saat mendapati lawan bicara masing-masing mengeluarkan kata yang sama peresis seperti yang mereka keluarkan.

"Kamu dulu," kata Daichi menawarkan kesempatan agar Suga bisa bicara terlebih dahulu.

"Er… aku mau minta maaf atas kejadian beberapa hari sebelumnya," kata Suga dengan nada bersalah dicampur kebingungan. Merasa bersalah sudah membiarkan emosi menguasainya dan merasa bingung harus berkata apa.

"Aku juga minta maaf," kata Daichi. "Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kamu dan Asahi pacaran. Makanya aku…" Kelanjutan kalimat dari Daichi berhasil membuat Suga terkejut.

Sebelum Daichi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Suga langsung memotongnya. "Stop! Stop!" serunya. "Siapa yang pacaran sama siapa tadi? Aku?" tunjuk Suga ke dirinya sendiri. "Sama si kambing pengecut itu?"

Suga yang kemudian tertawa, membuat Daichi kebingungan. Daichi merasa ada yang salah dalam perkataannya, hanya saja dia tidak tahu di bagian mananya.

Setelah puas tertawa, Suga berkata, "Ah, maaf. Maaf. Kamu pasti bingung," sambil menyeka air matanya yang jatuh karena terlalu banyak tawa. "Aku dan Asahi tidak pacaran."

"Tidak?" tanya Daichi, masih ragu.

Suga menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak."

"Kami berdua hanya teman satu SMA saja. Tidak lebih. Lagipula dia bukan tipeku," jawab Suga.

Daichi tertawa mendengarnya. "Memang tipemu yang bagaimana?"

"Ada deh," jawab Suga sambil meringis.

Asahi yang mengintip dari celah pintu kamar, merasa lega melihat mereka ke dua temannya itu akrab seperti semula. Lalu dia pun memasuki kamarnya dan mereka pun mulai asyik membicarakan sesuatu.


End file.
